The Demon Nobody of Fleet Street
by redxandkemicalx
Summary: What happens when the Nobodies fall into a world of London, pies, and barbers? Well, Axel, Namine and a few others are about to find out...
1. No Place Like London

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. I own any character that I make up, however. Two of my creations being Aykxal, pronounced Axel, and Xelyk, pronounced Zel-ick, and Arxyn, pronounced Arson. **

**This is going to be in story format. I don't feel like changing all the words. So I will more than likely base each chapter on a song. Wish me luck! **

It was a cold night inside the port in London. The ships creaked eerily in the dark waters, as the clouds threatened to rain. On the waters, was a lone ship, on which the tale starts. Here we find a young boy, looking nearly seventeen. He stands towards the bow of the ship, taking in all the wonders. He mutters things to himself, enlightened by the bleak look of the sea and the town's edge. His hair blows lightly in the wind, his blond hair shimmering in the moonlight.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" A man asked, looking at him. It was as though the boy was in a trance, for he was startled by the man. "Oh, sorry Mr. Miles. I was just astonished by the scenery. I've never seen anything as special as this!" Roxas smiled at the man, who allow spit on the deck. He was disgusted by the fact that Roxas could even want to love this city. "Boy, do you even know what lurks in London? All the dangers, the immorality, the judging system? You're better off living on this ship for the rest of your life. After all, being a sailor could grant you better places than this!" Mr. Miles sighed and stepped closer to Roxas, the darkness replaced with weak candlelight from the peer lights. "Trust me, this life at sea is far kinder than London."

And with that the man and boy began to start their ways off the ship. "Roxas, did I tell you, of my wife and daughter?" Roxas shook his head, "No sir. But do enlighten me on the subject, if you must." Mr. Miles smiled and put a hand through his red hair. "I was once a barber in this place....fourteen or fifteen years ago. I remember this place, but I hate it. I'm back for them. Back for my dear wife and daughter." He seemed happy, but his voice spoke rather harshly. "I was taken away from them by a man, who thought my wife was beautiful. I was arrested for charges that are deemed too stupid to even fully remember. But I'm sure...that she's fallen under the spell, to protect our dear Nami..." He nearly cried thinking about this, but he let the angry flood his face instead. "Sir..." Roxas said, frowning. Such a heartbreaking tale.

"I highly doubt anyone but those two remember me. Although, I'm sure my dear daughter never knew who I truly was..." Mr. Miles began to walk down the plank to the pier. Roxas followed, still listening. "Ah...I'm truly sorry, Sir. Is there anything I can do?" Mr. Miles turned to him. Roxas had his hand out to shake, but the man refused it. "If you need me, I shall be on Fleet Street. Until we meet again, Roxas..." Mr. Miles bowed and walked away. As Roxas was on his way, Mr. Miles made his way around the city's alleys, taking shortcuts to Fleet Street. He would mutter under his breath, a phrase of London apparently being compared to as shit. Any loyal Brit would have his tongue cut off and then send him to the looney house. At this point, it didn't matter. Mr. Miles was praying that he could find those two creatures he adored.

And then he found it. The rustle and bustle of Fleet Street. Still dark and dreary, it seemed. He stared at the building, taking notice that there was a meat pie emporium at the bottom of his old shop. His stomach knotted, as he went to further investigate. Maybe this Mrs. Belle, the apparent owner of the pie shop, would know the whereabouts of his wife and daughter. He walked closer to the entrance, almost afraid to go in. Never mind that, he had to know what happened since his last day here.

He walked in to find the strangest surprise ever.


	2. The Worst Pies In London & Poor Thing

**Ok, because I am bored and need to get some chapters started, let's begin the Worst Pies Segment....I am going to tie this in with Poor Thing, of course.**

Inside, Mr. Miles find a woman in her late thirties, rolling dough on the table. The place was empty, with the exception of the insects surrounding the place. He got a good whiff and he wrinkled his nose. "Excuse me..." He said politely, staring at the woman's bright blond hair, which was spiked oddly. The woman gasped and looked up. "Oh dear....Sir, you gave me a good fright! What's this, popping into my pie shop? Ay! Sit down, Sir. Sit. I haven't seen company in weeks..." She began flitting across the room, getting him a plate. She blew flour off the dish, but seeing how she was reacting about _him _coming in, he could have saw it as dust. Nevertheless, the woman stood next to him now, pie dish in hand. Gracefully, she sat the plate down and Mr. Miles looked at it for quite a few minutes. "Yes, I know...they're terrible looking. I'm not entirely sure if you'd want to eat it, deary." She said, smiling weakly, "But take a bite and see what you think?" He stared down at the crusting and gulped.

Somehow, he thought that maybe this lady would out to kill him! But he retreated from those thoughts and took a bite to satisfy her. He didn't know what to expect, but it was definitely awful. He choked on the little piece he'd chewed and gulped it down. Disgusted, he looked at the woman. "Yes, Sir...'tis terrible, right?" He nodded, as she took the plate away and got him some ale. "Probably that meat. I can't find decent meat dealers anymore, what with men taking dying animals off the streets! And that Aerith, bless her soul, she keeps a pie shop down the street. However, I've noticed that lately, the Valentines' cats have disappeared. I know I sound crazy, but she's had booming business suddenly..." Mr. Miles gagged at this comment, turning away to spit. She was smiling though, as she got up. "Come, follow. We'll get you a nice tot of gin, dear." And he followed her to what he believed to be her living room.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Mrs. Larxene Belle." He nodded and looked up. The door to the shop was there, but he said nothing. "I'm guessing times are hard then." He said, remembering what she'd said about people taking dying animals. "Ay, tis. Rather shame...things weren't this way til' me poor Lexaeus passed. The market just fell rather low then. Oh well, forget that. What were you here for, dear?" Finally, he'd get to answer. "Well, the room above your shop....who owns that?" The woman sighed and sat down on a couch, Mr. Miles following. "No one. Most people just avoid it. They believe it's haunted." He smirked at this. "Really, at what, might I ask?" And the woman smiled too. "Well, they say something bad happened up there...what with the barber that was taken away fifteen years ago..." And he remembered that night. He nodded and listened closer now.

"A great barber he was...beautiful person as well. His name was Axel Miyasa..." She paused to look at him, as though she recognized him. "Had a beautiful wife....the little girl took right after her. After he was sent away, this Judge kept going after her. Mad he was....sending her flowers. But she stayed in that room, with that sweet little baby." Larxene began to understand why he continues to listen. "Eventually, the Judge's assistant, Saïx, asked her to go to Judge Xemnas' house. She obeys, only to be met with a masquerade. The people all ignore her, as she drinks pitifully. When she asks where the Judge is, they laugh and make a mock of her. The judge finally finds her and teases her. Of course, he's mad of a fool of her, since she refuses his love." This made Mr. Miles warm, but now it was hard to imagine what would have happened to his charming wife.

"No..." He whispered, as the worst possibilities came to his head. "So what became of her?" Mrs. Belle gasped..."It is you. Axel Miyasa!" He glared at the woman, angered by the use of his real name. "No...not Axel....it's Aric. Aric Miles. And I will have vengeance." Aric stared at Larxene as she smiled a bit. "I can't say life's been kind to you...." He ignored the statement, taking her hands, "Where's Aykxal? Where's my beautiful wife...?" He pleaded, hoping she would know the answer. Larxene inhaled, embracing herself to tell him, "Poisoned herself. I tried to stop her, but she just seemed to not care..." Aric thought he would be sick again, thinking about his poor wife. "And Naminé?" The room seemed to spin now...if Aykxal poisoned herself, surely she left Nami somewhere. "The Judge adopted her like his own." Now he was angry. The blood was surely boiling within. "May I see the room?" He asked, hoping to get this off his mind. Push it aside for now. "Sure thing, deary." And with that, Aric followed Mrs. Belle up the stairs, to the room he once resided...


End file.
